


who the f*ck is harvey specter?

by schmorygilmore



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmorygilmore/pseuds/schmorygilmore
Summary: "“Who the fuck is Harvey Specter? That’s the title?” Mike snorts out, stirring cream in his coffee." — prompted by maya (post-canon, one shot, post series)
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	who the f*ck is harvey specter?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hello everyone! Remember me? That person who used to write things. I finally got the bug again, let's hope it lasts. I hope you enjoy this little oneshot I wrote inspired by Gabe himself, and his most recent article written about him for MrFeelgood magazine.
> 
> Special shoutout on this one to Maya (AnonymousDH) for the impromptu prompt and to Marie (darveymojo) and Sarah (CatsBalletHarveySpecter) for beta-ing it and just being excellent cheerleaders. Also, a special shoutout to Nicole (thedarvey) for the manip she made for me. Her talent truly knows no bounds.

—

_who the f*ck is harvey specter?_

—

They'd been in Seattle for just a few weeks when word started getting around that New York City's best closer had made the trek to the West Coast. After years of being in the Big Apple, stirring up chaos and taking home wins, it wasn't surprising that Harvey Specter's reputation preceded him, especially after everything that had happened with the firm the last few years.

So it was surprising to no one at _Zane Ross,_ upon the announcement that the Seattle firm would be going forth as _Zane Ross Specter,_ that the phone calls and interview requests just filtered in.

Harvey had taken it all in stride, politely declining each offer for a feature piece, claiming that he didn't want the focus to be on him, but for it to be on the firm. Each and every time he declined, Donna fell a little bit more in love with him and the man Harvey Specter was now, knowing full well that the Harvey of ten years ago would have jumped at the chance to promote his accomplishments.

However, when a male interest magazine called Mr. Feelgood came calling, requesting an interview to do a feature piece of Harvey with a focus on his accomplishments, but mostly on the new firm, Donna had spent thirty minutes over dinner encouraging him to do it. She gently told him that she had read some pieces from the writer and that she seemed open and willing to shift the focus off of him and more on the exciting future of _Zane Ross Specter;_ and Harvey, knowing his wife was always right even when she was wrong, had finally conceded and the interview was scheduled.

—

"Who the fuck is Harvey Specter? That's the title?" Mike snorts out, stirring cream in his coffee.

Mike and Rachel had been ragging on him for days since they found out about the interview and even more so when they found out the title from Donna, much to Harvey's chagrin.

"It's not like I picked the title, Mikey," Harvey says with a roll of his eyes. "And what are you laughing at, huh?" He questions, turning his head to the left toward Rachel and Donna seated at the breakroom table.

"Mm.. nothing, dear," Donna retorts, hiding her smirk behind her own coffee mug, chancing a glance at Rachel who can barely contain her smirk as well.

"Listen, I'm doing it because you wanted me too and because it's good publicity for the firm, okay?"

"Alright, Mr. Specter, we hear you," Mike responds with another snort.

"You all suck you know that?" Harvey responds with a grunt, walking out of the kitchen and back into his office, rolling his eyes yet again as he hears all three of them continue to chuckle at his pouting (though he'd refuse to call it pouting).

It takes mere minutes before he hears heels clacking on the hardwood floors of their office and then she's standing at his desk and he can feel her stare on him. When he can no longer take it anymore he finally meets her eyes with a raise of his brow and a smirk on his lips.

"Harvey…"

"Donna…"

"Honey, you know Mike's just being Mike, right? You'd be doing the same thing to him if the roles were reversed," she says, in a gentle tone, hand reaching over to cover his on his desk.

"I know," he grumbles out quietly.

"Stop pouting, Specter."

"I'm not pouting," he responds, shooting her a glare.

"Whatever you say, Harvey," she returns in a sassy tone, making her exit back to her office with a smirk.

—

"Mr. Specter?"

Glancing up from the brief he's reviewing, "Are you Kate? And please, let's get the formalities out of the way, it's Harvey," he grins, rising to shake her hand.

"Okay, Harvey," Kate states, shaking his hand and nodding at his gesture to have a seat. "I hope you don't mind me slightly barging in, but your receptionist said I could head on back to your office."

"Of course," he nods politely. "So, how does this work?" Harvey asks, cutting straight to the point.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to record this interview for research and I have several questions I want to ask and then depending on the responses you give, I may have follow up questions. That's okay with you?"

"Sounds good. Bring it on, Kate," he retorts with a smirk.

—

Heading through the halls from the file room, Donna passes by Harvey's office making her way to her own desk, when she notices the petite brunette in with Harvey. Pausing briefly to observe, Donna watches as they go through the pleasantries and Kate pulls out her phone, obviously to record the interview.

Harvey seems to be smiling and engaging and in better spirits than earlier this morning, and she's thankful for that.

Finally making her way to her office, she smirks to herself. She knew he'd make the most of this. She also knew that even though he was essentially pouting at being picked on this morning by Mike and Rachel (and herself a bit, she won't lie) he wouldn't squander this opportunity to boost his recognition because no matter how much he's grown, the old Harvey Specter was still in there.

Settling back into her work, she found herself pausing again.

There were many new aspects of her new role that she loved, heading up human resources and managing the publicity of the firm to name a few, but the thing she loved the most was the fact that Rachel had made sure to have Harvey and Donna's offices next to each other.

Rachel had told her when they arrived on their first day that even though some things had changed, and that was wonderful, that not everything had to change all at once. And even though Donna wasn't Harvey's assistant anymore that doesn't mean she didn't want to be right next to him during his new career journey, after all, she'd been there right beside him since the beginning.

One of the other things that had remained the same was their intercom system. Donna had been listening in on Harvey's meetings and phone calls since their first day at _Pearson Hardman_ and, unbeknownst to Harvey, Donna had decided to carry that little tradition over to the West Coast.

She had a feeling Harvey knew, but that feeling had never been confirmed, and she didn't use the feature nearly as much as she used to, because now he wasn't just her boss or coworker he was her _husband_. They went home together and arrived together and he _confided_ in her. She didn't have to listen in on his meetings to find out what he was doing or working on, he freely told her; but every once in a while, she'd slip that intercom on. It reminded her of how it used to be and sometimes she just liked hearing him discuss his business with his clients. He was so authoritative and sure of himself and she can't lie and say that it wasn't a turn on for her.

However, the attractive aspect aside, she was Donna. It was a name and a title all in one and she had a reputation to maintain, one of being in the know at all times. So, it just helped things along.

Glancing at the phone on her desk, she ponders her decision for merely a nanosecond before she reaches and hits that button.

She knows who the fuck Harvey Specter is, but she wants to know who the fuck he thinks Harvey Specter is…

—

"So, Seattle? What made New York City's best closer decide to move across the country?" Kate asks.

"Well," he responds, signature smirk in place, "My wife and I went through a difficult year at our old firm, as you may well be aware, and after having a conversation we just decided to close one chapter and open another."

"Your wife worked for you at your old firm?" She questions, jotting down notes.

"For me?" Harvey responds with a slight laugh. "No she didn't work for me. She worked _with_ me," stressing the importance of the word. "She ran the show, always has, ever since we were at the District Attorney's office together. We were a team. Eventually she made the move from secretary to COO and not only did she run my office but she ran the entire firm," he responds proudly, his signature smirk shifting into a proud smile.

"Well, that's impressive," Kate responds with a smile. "So I suppose you would credit her with your accomplishments then?"

"I would credit her with all of them," Harvey says. "I couldn't have done any of it without her. If she wasn't running the show, I'd never have made it through."

Kate, sensing a shift in the direction of the interview, continues with her questions but formulates a new theme for the piece she's writing. Continuing with her prepared questions as planned, each and every answer Harvey gives seems to include a mention of 'his wife'. There's no stopping him, and eventually Kate comes to realize that it's completely without his intention that he can't help but include her in nearly every answer.

—

Donna is in shock.

She turned the intercom on with every intention of listening to Harvey boast about himself for a few minutes then with a smirk and a roll of her eyes, eventually switching it off and getting back to work. Instead, she finds herself frozen in place, an awestruck gaze directed at the speaker.

Every other answer, if not every answer, seems to include her in some form or another. There's talk of _their accomplishments_ and _their decisions._

She's always known they were a team even before they were what they are now, but the way he speaks of her with such reverence is really smacking her in the face.

It's truly always been them.

She knows she should go back to work, turn the intercom off, give him his privacy, but there's something so compelling about listening to Harvey speak about her when she's not technically in the room.

—

"So, what's next for the great Harvey Specter?" Kate asks, at the end of the hour, the interview seemingly coming to a close.

"Well," he says with a smile, "I'm not entirely sure what the future holds, Kate, but I do know that as long as she's—" he says, gesturing toward the wall behind her, "next to me and beside me, I'll be just fine. Even though she's not my secretary anymore, she's still my partner, in life and at the firm."

"Well, Mr. Specter, I mean Harvey, it was lovely talking to you, I think that's about all I have for you," she says closing up her notepad and placing it in her bag. "I do have one more question though if that's alright?"

Harvey, nodding, gestures for her to continue.

"What's a quote you live by?" Kate inquiries. "I ask everyone I interview the same question at the end."

Harvey, pondering the question for a moment with a determined look, finally smirks and with a strug to his shoulders says, "Things will turn out the way they're supposed to."

"That's lovely. Who said that?"

"My wife."

"Of course," Kate responds with a big smile and bright eyes. "It's been a pleasure, Harvey," she says stopping the recording and placing her phone in her bag. Rising from her chair she reaches for his hand giving it a shake. Making her way to the door with Harvey following behind, she turns back to him. "The article will be printed in the next edition, coming out in print next month. We should have the final edition ready for print in two weeks and I'll messenger you over an advanced copy."

"That sounds good. And, thank you Kate, it was a pleasure."

"The pleasure was all mine," she says, before turning and heading out of the office toward the elevators.

Smirking to himself thinking _that wasn't so bad, in fact it was almost painless,_ Harvey finally makes his way back to his desk and back to the tasks at hand.

—

It's nearly two hours later when he hears the telltale clacking of her heels on the hardwoods for the second time that afternoon. This time though, he's not pouting, he's grinning at the brief in front of him. He's amazed it took her this long to show her pretty face.

"Yes, Donna?" He questions playfully, grin in place but not glancing up from his brief.

He knows his wife knows him, most of the time better than he knows himself, but he knows her too and when she doesn't respond right away it sparks his curiosity. Finally when he's still met with nothing but silence he glances up from his brief to meet her gaze, seeing nothing but adoration shining in her eyes. His curiosity is still piqued.

"What?" He questions with a slightly unsure chuckle.

"How'd it go?" Donna ponders with a tilt of her head and a soft smile.

"I think it went great," he assures her, his features lighting up with a proud smile, nodding his head. "But I suppose we'll see when the article comes out. I get an advanced copy in two weeks."

Nodding her head, the stare she's laid on him continues on but he sees her soft smile morph into a loving expression, her eyes bestowing every bit of adoration and love she's ever felt for him.

"Donna? What is it?" He questions softly.

Shaking her head, she looks out the window for a minute, seemingly collecting her thoughts then turns back to meet his eyes and he can see them shining with unshed tears.

"So, that wife of yours must be pretty great," she says in that easy tone reserved only for him.

"I knew you had an intercom installed," head shaking knowingly. "You heard all that, huh?"

"Mmhhmm," she responds back with a nod, clearly still a bit overwhelmed by it all.

They spend the next few minutes just staring at each other, using that silent conversation they've perfected over the years, never really needing words, but wanting them just the same.

"Harvey," Donna whispers softly, with a shake of her head, fighting back the emotions.

"When I said I couldn't have done any of this without you," he says reaching for her hand, "I meant that."

Donna Paulsen, at a loss for words, is a more common occurrence than it used to be, but it still gives him great pride when he can reduce her insides to a puddle of emotions. He loves being able to take her by surprise and though he didn't intend for her to hear all of his high praise, he has no problem at all with her knowing that he thinks the world starts and begins with her.

"You're something else, Specter," Donna whispers squeezing his hand affectionately.

Not one for office public displays, she thinks this bears an exception, rising from her spot on the corner of his desk, she cups his face softly and places a gentle kiss on his lips. It's quick but soft and full of all the emotion she feels for him in this very moment. Pulling back slowly, she takes a breath with her eyes closed, taking a moment to finally compose herself.

Rising to her full height, she squeezes his hand one last time and then turns on her heels and heads back to her office, not missing his whispered tone of "You deserve it."

—

Two weeks later, just as promised, a messengered envelope arrives on his desk marked ATTENTION: HARVEY SPECTER.

Opening the envelope he slides the newly minted edition into his hands, taking note of the cover photo of himself displayed proudly, with him wearing one of his best suits and the question ' _WHO THE F*CK IS HARVEY SPECTER?'_ splashed across the front followed by a subtitle of _NEW YORK CITY'S BEST CLOSER SHIFTS INTO A NEW ROLE_ in bold type underneath.

The cover photoshoot wasn't his most favorite thing to do in the world but thankfully it had been quick and painless, just as Donna had assured him it would be.

Taking several minutes to read the article, he notices that he spoke about her much more than he had realized, although he's not the least bit surprised. She was the most important person in his life after all; and she finally knew it.

Smiling to himself, he reaches for the stack of post-it notes on his desk, hastily jotting down a message on one of the yellow squares and placing it on the cover of the magazine. Rising from his desk quickly, he struts over to Donna's office, knowing she'd gone out for lunch with Rachel, and places the magazine atop her desk, next to the stack of paperwork she'd been working on.

Half an hour later, his eyes glance up to see her form sauntering in from lunch, her and Rachel parting ways as she heads back to her desk. Meeting his eyes through the glass, she shoots him a loving smile that he returns then focuses his attention back to the contract he's reviewing, smirking to himself.

—

Settling back at her desk, Donna glaces down and sees the magazine. Rolling her eyes with a smile, she grabs the glossy edition deciding to take a few moments to read through the infamous article, when she notices the yellow note stuck to the bottom, written in his signature scrawl.

" _Who the fuck is Harvey Specter? Nobody without Donna Paulsen"_

Turning her head towards his office, she smiles tearily, sucking in a deep breath she shakes her head in that overwhelming way. _This man, I swear to God._

—

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Comments / reviews / criticism are always welcome!


End file.
